Friends Forever
by Pichachu
Summary: 4th chap is up! Can two people really be friends forever? In the past, before the scars, two boys, Nagi Naoe and Mamoru Takatori, make this promise to each other. Can they keep it? We all know how this story ends.
1. Daisy: Innocence that Forges Bonds

A/N:  Hi hi everyone!  As of now, I've have 1 chapter edited to a certain extent, and then I have 2 chapters written, and one that's written, but has no transitions.  I'll be posting probably once every other week because that's how long it takes me to write and edit a chapter.  It's a lot of work, and sorry folks for the wait.  There might be minor tweaking here and there, but other wise this story is good to go!  And sorry for those people who were waiting for the update on my other fics… SORRY!  When a new idea pops in my head, I need to go somewhere with it or else it will block all my thoughts for my other stories!  This project is almost done…  So I'll get to my other stories.

Disclaimer:  This is the dumbest thing to type up every time I post…  If I post it here on FANFICTION.net it should be obvious that I'm a FAN that's writing FICTION about something I like.  There's no money attached at all.  Oh but I do own the little poem at the beginning… As bad as it is, I made it up.

Dedications:  This time is dedicated to Telenagikinetic, Kyri, and Tango.  Telenagikinetic, thank you for all your help and time on the story!  I couldn't be able to get the story out without any of your help!  I appreciate all your time and dedication!  Kyri, I know that we couldn't find the exact names of the flowers, but I truly appreciate your time!  Not many people would just stop and help me find the information I needed…  I'm so grateful for having a friend like you!  And to Tango for all the hours of IMing.  You were able to put up with my constant hyperness and whining and girly comments… thank you for staying by me!  You're all the best!  I love you all!  *big internet hug in honored of Telenagikinetic*

Summary:  Can two people truly be friends forever?  In the past, before the scars, two boys, named Mamoru Takatori and Nagi Naoe, make this promise to each other.  Can they keep it?  But we all know the ending to this story…  And sorry to disappoint everyone… but there is NO shounen-ai in this story…  They are little kids after all…

This chapter's warning:  Fluffiness!  Lots of it!  It will get angsty later… but let's all enjoy a nice feel good chapter to start, ne?  Hope you enjoy!  On with the story!

~Standing here shivering,

Crying all alone

I want some one to find me,

And maybe take me home.

Take me home in their heart,

And maybe become my friend,

Because when I find that home,

I know my loneliness will end. ~

Someone… find me please!  All I want is a friend…

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 1:  Daisy**

            A small boy skipped along the park's path happily.  It was a beautiful day.  The sky was the most perfect shade of blue, with only a few fluffy white clouds that floated by.  The sun shone brightly on the boy and the rest of the people in the park.

            The boy sat down in the grass.  He smiled as he tugged happily of his yellow shirt.  Just by his clothes you could tell that he was from a very wealthy family.

            His looks reflected the day.  His hair and smile reflected the warm sunshine, while his blue eyes reflected the perfect sky blue.  Even his attitude reflected the peaceful happiness of a sunny day.

            He was picture perfect innocence.  Especially when he was playing around in the grass.

            He laughed to himself as he sat and pulled out a little grass around him.  As he got bored of the grass, he looked up and waved to his chaperone across the way.  She smiled at him and waved back.

            His eyes became hollow as he looked at the ground.  The park was a lot of fun and everything, but there was no one he could share his joy with.   His huge grin faltered a little as he became bored with playing by himself.

             His perfect shade of sky blue eyes scanned the park looking for someone his age he could play with.  Getting up to search, the boy headed to the playground.  

            He moved over to the sandbox, near a group of children building a sandcastle.  Deciding that he wanted to join, he started playing in the sand, slowing inching closer and closer towards the group.

            All the group did was ignore him and slowly inched away.

            When he finally got close enough to the group, the entire group looked up with disgusted looks aimed at him and walked away, leaving their sand castle project unfinished.

            Feeling a little disappointment from being shunned, the boy decided that he could find some other friends.  He just needed to look in different places.

            Quickly getting up from his place in the sandbox, he started skipping along the park's path once again.  But as he saw all the other children playing contently in what seemed like a closed off group to him, he started to slow down.  Sadness crept into his mind as he started to realize how lonely he was.

            As his skip became reduced to lonely plodding down the path, something caught his ear.

            He heard crying.  Somewhere near him.

            His head snapped in all directions, trying to comprehend which direction that the sound had come from.

            It was definitely coming from somewhere really near by.  He started heading the direction he thought it was coming from.

            He crept quietly so he could hear the sound better.  As he headed toward a small bush, he could definitely tell that it was coming from around there.  He peered around the bush.

            And there sat another little boy.  This one was sobbing quietly to himself and hugging himself tightly.   He looked very fragile.  He shivered a little when a light breeze blew by, and just by seeing it, the other boy knew that the light shirt wasn't going to keep the crying boy warm.

            The perfect shade of sky blue eyed boy felt pity for the crying one.  He then took off his light windbreaker and put it over the crying boy's shoulders.

            "That should keep you warm now," said the boy with a smile of sunshine.  "Are you all right?"

            The other boy stopped crying suddenly.  As another tear slipped down his cheek, he slowly backed away.

            He looked up at the boy who was smiling sunrays at him.  Instead of seeing disgust in the previously crying boy, there was a look of shyness.  Maybe even fear.

            The crying boy was also of picture perfect innocence in his own right.  As the other blue eyed boy reflected everything of a perfect sunny day, the other boy reflected everything of a perfect night.

            Against his soft brown hair, the boy's pale skin seemed like the moon against a dark sky, giving just enough light to illuminate every delicate feature.  His eyes were the darkest blue, and the tears made his eyes shine brightly, like the midnight blue of night with scattered stars.

            "I didn't do anything.  Please don't hurt me," the boy with the skin of moonlight whispered softly.  "I swear if I did anything, I didn't mean to do it!"

            The boy curled more into a ball and more tears slipped down his cheek.  "Just don't hurt me…" he said, starting to sob again, hugging himself more tightly.

            The other boy just smiled more sunshine.  "What do you mean?"

            The other boy looked up.  Shock filled the midnight sky blue eyes.  "Don't you hate me?"

            "No," the perfect sunny sky blue eyes replied happily.  "Why should I?"

            "Because I'm different…" the other replied, looking away.

            "You don't seem different to me," the sunshine boy replied cheerfully.  "What's your name?"

            "My name is Nagi," the moonlight boy replied.  "Naoe Nagi."

            "Well, nice to meet you, Nagi-kun!"  The sunshine said even more cheerfully.  "Do you want to be my friend?  You look lonely here all by yourself."

            The stars faded a little in the midnight blue of his eyes as he looked at the smiling boy with curiosity.  He tried to find a little flaw in the boy's genuine attempt at friendship.  Even though he was still very young at the age of five, he knew that he couldn't trust everyone.

            When he couldn't find a hint for him not to, he finally agreed.  "I will be your friend," he replied.  "Just as long as you want to be mine."

            "Great then!  I now have someone to play with!" he jumped up and down happily.

            All the other boy could do was stare at him.

            "Come with me!" the boy smiling the brightest and warmest rays of sunshine exclaimed excitedly.  "You can come play with me now!  We can build sandcastles, play games, and do all sorts of things that friends do!  We can be friends forever and ever and ever!"

            "Uh…" the other boy managed to say as he was dragged across the playground to the sandbox.  

            The sunshine boy dragged Nagi over to the swings.  He quickly climbed into one of the seats and started to get the swing going.  All Nagi did was watch.

            "Come on!  Hop on the swing!" the boy exclaimed while laughing.   But Nagi did nothing.

            "I don't know how to," Nagi told his new friend quietly, looking away with a little humiliation.

            "You don't know to get on a swing?"  Perfect sky blue eyes widened in amazement.

            "No, I don't know how to swing," Nagi said softly as a blush rose on the moonlight colored cheeks.

            "Oh… well, just get on and I'll push you!  "It's fun!" the boy smiled sunrays again.

            Seeing no other choice, Nagi cautiously climbed on the swing.  He was not used to being out in the public like this.  He was never treated so nicely before either.  As he sat down, he grabbed he chains of the swing tightly.  Fear was prevalent in the midnight blue sky eyes.  He was not sure if he could trust the other.

            "You ready?" the other boy called happily.  

            Nagi swallowed nervously and nodded.

            "All right!  Here we go then!"

            Still not trusting the other boy fully, Nagi braced himself for the worst.  He shut his eyes tightly and expected to be hurt, either physically or emotionally.  

            As he felt the other boy pull him back, Nagi felt like he was going to the top of a very big roller coaster.  He knew what would come next, and he was scared.

            As the other boy let go, Nagi opened his eyes again.  He was swinging!  Not very high or very fast, but he was swinging.  Every time that he swung back, the other boy would push him, causing him to swing higher and faster.

            Nagi felt free, lighter than air.  And the smile of sunshine that the other boy radiated was contagious, and before Nagi knew it, he was smiling for the first time in a while.

            The first genuine smile in a while.

            As most good things, the swing ride came to an end.  After sliding off the swing, Nagi walked over to his new friend.

            The other boy smiled at Nagi.  And Nagi returned the smile.

            The boy with the perfect sky blue eyes was a little shocked.  Nagi seemed like he would never smile at all… Or so the other boy thought.

            And he noticed that Nagi was still wearing his windbreaker.

            "How was the swing?" 

            Nagi looked away nervously.  "It was great.  Thank you…"

            The boy smiled.  "Great!  What should we do next?  Let's see…" he trailed off, thinking.

            "Um…" Nagi started, "What is… I mean… I told you mine… and stuff, but… what… what is your name?"

            "Oh my name?" the boy of sunshine asked, with a look of confusion.  He hadn't even realized that he forgot to tell the other his name.  "Oh it's Ma—

            "Mamoru!  Mamoru!  It's time to go home now!" the boy's care taker called.

            "I'll be right there!" the sunshine boy called back waving toward his caretaker.  Mamoru turned toward Nagi.  "Oh it looks like I have to leave!  My name is Mamoru.  Takatori Mamoru."

            "Mamoru," Nagi whispered quietly.

            "I'm going to leave now!  I'm going to be here again tomorrow!  Maybe I'll see you then!" Mamoru said cheerfully.

            "Maybe…" Nagi said looking away.

            Mamoru started running toward the exit of the park.  He waved to his new friend and shouted, "Bye Nagi-kun!  See you later!!"

            Mamoru caught up with his caretaker, and he got into the car.  He looked out the window and waved to Nagi from the car.

            Nagi gave a small wave back.  All by himself, he looked lonelier than ever.

            And he was still wearing Mamoru's windbreaker.

To be continued

I'll post the next chapter soon...  Hope you like the fluffiness.  Anyways, the chapter title has some meaning.  According to numerous sites I've visited, the meaning of the daisy flower is innocence, which, fits the chapter perfectly.  Please review. 

Until next time!

Pichachu


	2. Baby's Breath: A Home for the Pure of H...

AN:  Hi everyone!  I'm back for this session's posting!  This one will be more fun!  Current status on the fic:  4 chapters written (including one and two) and half way done with the next chapter.  We're going to keep the every other week posting… especially until school gets out.  Yeah, I need to finish… I'm so close!  Well, I hope you enjoy what's to come!  

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own Weiss.  When I come back later, I still won't, so I guess I should stop hoping and respect Koyasu's property.  Though cheesy poem is mine.  But that's not much to brag about.  

Dedications:  I dedicate this chapter to Telenagikinetic, the best girl friend in the whole world, and to Tango, the best guy friend in the whole world.  All I'd like to say is that no matter what I say in my fic, I want to be friends forever!  I'm so thankful for every moment with both of you!  If I ever lose perspective on things, be sure to bring me back, k?

Warnings:  More fluffiness… I love fluffiness… Almost as much as angst!  Hehe…  I wish they had a category on FF.N for "fluffiness" but I doubt that they'll ever have one… On with the story!

_Waiting for someone take me home,_

_But I've never had one of my own,_

_But how do describe it would hard,_

_For what is for me, is not very known._

_But I imagine it everyday, wishing hard for it,_

_Knowing it will be a place to be happy,_

_A place that will be warm,_

_A place that will have plenty of security.___

_Now, I have found my home,_

_Though not a house, it's true,_

_I think I found my warm, happy secure place,_

_Whenever I am around you.___

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 2:  Baby's Breath:  **

The sunshine child Mamoru kept his perfect sky blue eyes glued to the window.  He was on his way to the park for another fun filled day of sand, swings, slide, and play.  His eyes filled even more with sunshine and his grin widened as he thought about it.

            He watched the road pass underneath the car he was riding in.  His caretaker couldn't help but smile at the boy's sunshine filled smile and eagerness.

            "You're so adorable, Mamoru!" she said with a chuckle.  "You really do love the park, don't you?"

            "Yep yep!  It's so much fun!" he squealed back, his sunshine smile growing brighter, but eyes still glued to the window.  "I have a friend there!"

            "Oh?" the caretaker said, a little surprised.

            "Yep yep!" came the sunny reply.  "His name is Nagi-kun.  He's five years old.  And we'll be friends forever and ever."

            "I see..." she smiled.  "I'd like to meet your friend sometime," the caretaker said thoughtfully.

            "Well, you can meet him later!" Mamoru told her.  "Look we're here!"

            Once the car came to a complete stop, Mamoru sprang out of the car and sprinted toward the sandbox.  Before his caretaker could get out of the car, he was gone.

            She chuckled slightly to herself.  "He really is excited."

            When Mamoru arrived instantly at the park, he began to scan for Nagi.

            Nagi always was there at the park before Mamoru arrived.  Which struck Mamoru a little strangely since Mamoru usually headed over to the park directly after school.  But Nagi also was younger than he was, so he might not be in any school at all, so Mamoru brushed off his suspicion.

            The moonlight child tended to stay hidden from most of the other kids, as if he were afraid to be seen in public.  Every time Mamoru had to leave Nagi alone, the midnight blue in Nagi's eyes grew darker in fear.  Mamoru felt he could never leave Nagi by himself in public.

            But Mamoru never knew the reason.

            After looking around for him, Mamoru had found him.  Dark midnight eyes peaked timidly from around a tree.  "Hello Mamoru," he said quietly, but his face looked excited and slightly relieved.  "You came again today."

            Mamoru giggled.  "Of course, silly!" he said gleefully.  "I told you I would yesterday!  I come everyday!  I was here yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that…" as he counted out the days on his fingers.

            "Yes, you were," Nagi replied shyly again.  Nagi was still not used to the boy's energy.  Even though they've played together for a week, friendship so genuine was still new to him.  But at least Mamoru seemed nice enough, but Nagi still couldn't bring himself to trust him completely.

            "So what do you want to do today?" Mamoru asked brightly.

            "I don't know…" Nagi replied slowly.  "Whatever you want to do I suppose…"

            "Oh okay!" Mamoru said, and started thinking.  "I know!  We can build a sand castle!  Making it better than the one we built five days ago!  You make the towers!  You make the best towers!  Better than anyone!"

            "Really?" Nagi asked hopefully, a blush creeping across his moonlight skin.  "You really think so?"

            "Yep yep!  They are great!" Mamoru told him, his smile becoming more and more bright.  "Now come on!  Let's go!"

            "Um… Okay," Nagi got out before he was dragged away by an overly enthusiastic Mamoru.

            When they reached the sandbox, they automatically went to the corner where there weren't as many people around.  Nagi was thankful for this, and Mamoru was happy there was a spot available so their creations would not get trampled.

            As Mamoru got his buckets and shovels from his caretaker, Nagi sat there silently by himself, feeling a little abandoned.  The people all around made him feel uncomfortable.  The feeling instantly left when Mamoru returned, and he handed Nagi a bucket to fill with water.

            They started the sandcastle in silence.  Mamoru's silence was caused by concentration, while Nagi's silence was caused by shyness.  

            Mamoru bent low trying to get every detail perfect.  After getting it close enough, Mamoru said exasperated, "How do you get yours so perfect?  I try, but mine always turn out bad."

            "I don't know.  I just can, I guess," Nagi replied to compliment.  Nagi opened his mouth again to say something, but closed it instantly, as if he were silenced.  Finally he got out, "Um… Mamoru?  How old are you?"

            That struck Mamoru as a surprise.  Nagi never asked any questions to him except for when Nagi asked for his name.  Maybe Nagi was finally opening up to him!  "I'm seven!  I'm in second grade!  I go to the prep elementary school far away from here…  I don't like the school.  All the teachers are so strict…  One time I accidentally spilled water all over the desks, and the teacher got so mad!  I was in big trouble…"

            Nagi listened intently, but still couldn't actually comprehend much.  He still was nervous around Mamoru.  How could Mamoru just talk like they had been friends forever?

            "Well…  the school is really close to my house.  I live in the neighbor in Shinjuku (1), you know by the really big camera store?  What about you, Nagi-kun?"

            That snapped Nagi back to reality.  "Um… well," Nagi said to him.

            "Go on you can tell me!  I'm not going to go over uninvited if that's what you're worried about," Mamoru told him.

            "Um…" Nagi felt his shyness coming back.  There was also another feeling that was coming to him also… Embarrassment…

            "Come on!"  Mamoru whined.  "You can tell me!"

            Nagi sighed.  If Mamoru only knew…

            Mamoru noticed the blush appearing on his moonlight skin.  

            "Oh come on!" Mamoru said in exasperation.  Mamoru decided to take a different approach.  This usually worked with most adults… maybe this might work on Nagi.

            Tears filled Mamoru's eyes as he said softly, "I thought we were friends…  you can tell me anything… I hope you know that…"

            Nagi forgot all shyness then.  "You are my friend!" he blurted out loudly with a pleading look.  Then in his usual quiet tone.  "You're going to hate me when I tell you this."

            Mamoru giggled.  "No matter what you tell me, I'll still be your friend!  Because we're going to be friends forever!"

            "Well…" Nagi said softly.

            There was  a long pause between the two.

            "I don't have a home," Nagi said fast and softly.

            "What did you say?  You talk too softly and fast," Mamoru said.

            "I don't have a home.  My mom hates me, my dad hates me, everyone in my family hates me, and now you're going to hate me too…" Nagi said trailing off, tears forming in his eyes.

            "I don't hate you Nagi!  You don't have a home.  So what?  We can still be friends forever and ever and ever!" Mamoru said brightly.  "And if your mommy and daddy don't love you, then I'll have to love you for them!"

            Nagi was shocked.  Usually when he told other children of his homelessness, they all started to distance themselves from him.  But Mamoru didn't seem to care.  But was that a good thing or a bad thing?

            "Oh!  Nagi!  I want you to meet, Sa-chan!" he grabbed Nagi's hand and started dragging him.

            "Sa-chan?" Nagi asked.

            "Sachiko.  She's the coolest person!  She brings me here everyday!  She plays with me, she tucks me in… she's my other best friend!" Mamoru told him, his perfect sky blue eyes filled more with sunshine.  

            "Your other best friend?" 

            "Yep yep!  I have two best friends now!  Sachiko and you!"

            "Uh…" Nagi managed to get out before Mamoru stopped.

            In front of them was a young looking woman, around her middle twenties.  She had a kind, round face that held a smile.  Her hair fell down over her shoulders from her ponytail, and her clothes were stylish, yet conservative.  

            "Sa-chan!" Mamoru yelled happily.  "I want you to meet my friend, Nagi-kun!"

            When Sachiko looked at Nagi, Nagi saw something.  Sachiko's eye first went to him and then to what he was wearing.  Though her kind smile never left her face, Nagi could see in her eyes the disgust and contempt that most people had when they looked at him.  Her eyes seemed to scream out, "Filthy street rat!"

            Sachiko shifted slightly away from Nagi as she said, "Oh, so you're Mamoru's new friend.  I've heard so much about you!"

            Nagi nodded, but he couldn't find his voice.

            "Nagi and I made a sandcastle!" Mamoru informed Sachiko as if to break the stiffening silence.

            "Really?  How did it turn out?" she asked him.

            "GRRREAT!" Mamoru replied, copying the tiger he saw on TV that morning (2).  "Nagi makes the best towers I've seen!  Look!  It's over there!"

            Sachiko looked in the direction of that Mamoru was pointing.  "It sure did, Mamoru."

            Sachiko glanced at her watch.  "It's getting kind of late, Mamoru.  I think that we should go home now.  Tell Nagi goodbye!"

            "Okay, Sa-chan!" Mamoru turned to Nagi.  "Bye bye, Nagi-kun!  I'll see you tomorrow!"

            "Bye," Nagi said quietly, a little sadly.  He turned and walked away down the park's path, to a more secluded place in the park.

            Mamoru walked out of the park with Sachiko.

            "I can't wait to come back tomorrow!" Mamoru started excitedly.

            "Mamoru, do you know where Nagi lives at all?" 

            "Um…  He told me that he didn't have a home," Mamoru said honestly.

            "I don't think that you should play with Nagi anymore," Sachiko told him.

            "Why?!  Is it because he doesn't have a home?" Mamoru asked.

            "In a way.  I don't feel comfortable with you playing with someone like that."

            "But… But… Nagi isn't bad!  He's just really shy!" Mamoru cried.

            "You don't understand.  You just shouldn't play with people like that.  Haven't I explained that there are bad people in this world?" Sachiko tried gently.

            "Yes, but Nagi isn't one of them!  Nagi is only five!  And he's so little…  And he's my best friend!" and then Mamoru paused.  "And I thought you said that I should be nice to everyone, and give everyone a chance!"

            "Yes, I did, but that's not what we're talking about now," Sachiko stated.

            "It is!  I think that you should be nice to Nagi and give him a chance!  Just like you said!" Mamoru yelled at her, tears coming to his eyes.  And he thought that Sa-chan was a cool person…

            "I guess, I can't argue with that," Sachiko gave in.  "You can still play with Nagi, but please Mamoru, be careful.  I don't trust him completely."

            "I will!  Nagi won't hurt me, I promise!  Did I tell you that we're going to be friends forever?"

To be continued

Author Notes:

(1)-  Shinjuku is a district of Tokyo.  I know that it's known for it's cameras… but I couldn't think of any other district names.  I don't even know if it has a residential area.  Oh well.  This is my fantasy world so Shinjuku has a residential part to it!  Case close!

(2)-  Tony the Tiger… you gotta love him!  I used to say that a lot when I was little… and also "yep yep"… actually, one of my friends just told me that I still say.  Go figure!

Yay!  The end of chapter 2.  Please remember to review… I like the praise and all, (hehe… right about now I need a confidence boost…) but I also want the constructive criticism.  I want to be better, so yes!  Oh, leave your email address or sign your reviews!  If you do, I'll email you when I update the fic! I forgot to mention that last time.  But yeah, I'll see you all later!


	3. White Chrysanthemum: I Believe in You

A/N:  Hey Everyone!  I'm finally getting up off my lazy butt and updating!  Um…  okay, maybe I haven't been really lazy, per se… since I've been practicing skating 4-6 hours six days a week during the summer, plus SAT practice, Link Crew (a program where upperclassmen welcome in new freshmen and get them accustomed to high school) stuff including training and freshmen orientation, and then competitions and summer work that I put off.  Then of course came school and the first full week of school, I think I had 30 hours of homework.  This week has been lighter, but then I got sick.  I've felt just a little lazy since I hadn't bothered to even TRY to get this out.  Oh well, I edited it, if that's any comfort (well, it is to me).  I haven't made any actual progress in the way of writing the story.  I'm feeling really guilty now, but I promise this story will be finished (boy, that sounds familiar…)

Anyways, what I want to say is that I appreciate all reviews.  I prefer the kind that criticize, as in constructive criticism.  I swear I'll get up the next chapter when time allows, but I'll have to see with my homework load.  I started a few stories as minor projects to see if I can get my creative juices going.  So far, it's been unsuccessful, but I'll get my rear in gear sooner or later.

Dedications:  I dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed.  I have to say, you reviewers don't get enough credit.  You really inspire when inspiration is most needed.  Thanks for all your time and thought and support for my work and all these other struggling fanfic writers here on FF.N or MM.org.  

Disclaimer:  Still here, still don't own it, and nothing is going to change.  I'm broke too…

Other notes:  This chapter is a little cheesy… I have to admit.  But it kind of is important to the plot.  More fluff, tiny bits of angst, a tiny bit of action.  Sorry, no poetry this time.

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 3: White Chrysanthemum**

            A month had passed since the day Mamoru, the child of sunlight, met Nagi, the child of moonlight.  Though the child of sunlight didn't seem to have changed, the moonlight child changed drastically.  He became happier around Mamoru, and slowly opened up to him.  But there was still a secret that he couldn't tell Mamoru about him.  

            Mamoru didn't seem to notice however.  Nagi thought maybe it was better that way.

            Mamoru still waited to go to the park with the same amount of enthusiasm as the times before.  He never imagined how much more fun the park was if you had a friend to enjoy it with.  Sa-chan was nice, but still it wasn't the same as having a kid to play with.

            But today was different.  Mamoru looked glumly outside from his classroom window seat.  It was raining that day.  A light rain, but it was still rain that would keep him from going to the park unless it stopped before school let out.

            Mamoru silently hoped that would happen.

            He started to worry about Nagi.  When Nagi told Mamoru that he was homeless, Mamoru didn't think much of it until afterwards.  During rainy days like this, Nagi wouldn't have a roof to stay under, probably seeking refuge underneath an overhang or something.  Mamoru wouldn't know.  He only saw him in the park, but after that time, Nagi kept it a secret.

            But Nagi wasn't the strongest of kids… he could get sick or even worse…

            Mamoru's prayer for the rain to stop became more fervent.

            Maybe that day Mamoru's smile of sunshine caused the sun to emerge from its previous hiding spot, but the sun came out about an hour before school let out.

            He would be going back to the park after all.

            Today, Sachiko had a doctor's appointment, so Mamoru was instructed to come straight home after school.  But a half an hour in the park wouldn't hurt him…  He could just say that he had to stay after school for some chores. (1)

            The usual skip in Mamoru's walk became more gleeful as the park came nearer and nearer in sight.  He was a little sorry that he couldn't stay with Nagi today, but he knew that his mother would be worried about him, especially when he wasn't with Sachiko.

            Mamoru didn't think too much of it as he skipped to the park looking for Nagi.  As he walked along, he jumped in random puddles around him.  The water made his shoes and legs wet from the splashing, but he didn't care.  

            Nagi wasn't anywhere to be seen as usual when Mamoru entered the park.  As the perfect sky blue eyes scanned the park for perfect midnight blue ones, Mamoru made observations of the playground.

            The wet sand implied that no one was going to build sandcastles.

            The wet equipment it wasn't safe to play on it.

            Puddles everywhere and mud in the grass meant that it wasn't safe to run.

            There wasn't much for him to do at the park anyways on a day like this.  But at least Nagi's company for a little while would make it more fun.

            He continued to jump in puddles as he searched.

            When he found a giant puddle, he jumped as high as he could and landed with a gigantic splash that got even his shorts wet.  

            What Mamoru didn't know was that he also got someone else wet.

            And this someone else wasn't happy about getting wet.

            "Hey you!" he shouted at Mamoru.

            Mamoru turned around to see who was yelling at him.  He turned around, with an innocent look and said, "Me?"

            In front of him stood a boy at least six years older than him.  He looked on the strong side.  By the look of his clothes, they were pretty expensive and by the vibrant colors, they were rather new.  And he looked really, really angry at Mamoru for getting them wet.

            "Yes you!  What's the big idea of splashing puddles?"

            "I'm sorry, sir!" Mamoru responded automatically.

            "You're sorry, huh?  Well, thanks to you, brat, my brand new clothes are all wet.  And all you have to say is that you're sorry?" the guy yelled at him.

            "I truly, truly am sorry!  I didn't mean to get your clothes wet!" Mamoru said honestly.

            "You didn't mean to?  You should have thought of that BEFORE you jumped in the puddle, brat!" the boy's rage grew.

            "But sir, I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to do.  I'm sorry!" Mamoru cried, getting frustrated.

            "You want to help?  Just shut up!" the older boy yelled.

            "But… but… I want to help you!  It's my fault that you're wet, and I want to make it up to you!" Mamoru pleaded.

            Instead of helping, the plea made the events take a disastrous turn.

            "I told you to shut up, kid!"  Just then the older boy grabbed Mamoru by the collar of his shirt, lifting Mamoru off the ground, so that he was eye level with the other boy.  "When I said to shut up, I meant it.  Leave me alone!"

            Tears filled perfect sky blue eyes, and the sunshine left Mamoru's face.  For some reason, this made the other boy smile.  "Crying for your mommy, right now?  You should have thought of this before you opened your big mouth!  Heck, you should have thought of it before you jumped in that god forsaken puddle!"

            "I'm so sorry," Mamoru choked out meekly.  Tears started to slip down his cheeks.

            But every tear added to the elder's anger.  "And now you have the audacity to cry?  What a spoiled brat you are!"

            "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," Mamoru cried meekly.  

            "I don't think you mean," the older boy.  "You say it so many times.  You really can't mean it."

            "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Mamoru continued.

            "Ha!  That proves it!  You don't really mean it!" then the elder's amber eyes narrowed at him.  "I'm going to make you mean it!  You're going to be really sorry when I'm threw with you!"

            Mamoru flinched a little by the other's words.  He couldn't seem to see that he truly meant it.  And now, he waited for the pain.

            In slow motion, the older boys arm raised to strike Mamoru as a punishment for his stupidity.  Mamoru shutted his eyes tight.  It would strike any moment.  He wished to himself that he went straight home.  _*Help!  Somebody!* he prayed silently.  __*Somebody stop him!*_

            He waited.

            And waited

            But the blow never came.

            Instead, he saw the older boy's shocked expression as his arm was frozen in mid punch.  Mamoru wondered to himself why the boy hadn't struck him yet.

            But then behind him, stood Nagi.  Out in the open, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

            And his eyes were glowing red.

            "Put my friend down," Nagi threatened in a quiet manner, "or YOU'LL be sorry."

            Looking as if he were torn by the fact that the kid was really little and scrawny, and the fact that he seemed to be connected to the reason why his hand couldn't move, the older boy said nothing and did nothing. 

            "I said to let go of him!" Nagi said evenly, almost scarily.

            "What are you going to do to me?" the oldest boy said mockingly.

            "You don't want to know," Nagi said, his eyes still glowing unnaturally.

            The bully started to chuckle when he suddenly stopped the laughter and dropped Mamoru.  And then, the next second, with a cry from Nagi, the older boy was thrown against the wall.

            The oldest boy, though not seriously injured, was really shaken by the impact.  He got up and then fell down again.  When he got up again to start running away, he pointed his finger at Nagi and cried, "I know who you are!  You're that freak kid!  The one with the psychic powers!"

            Nagi started to walk towards the bully.  His eyes kept flickering from midnight blue to red.

            "Get away from me, you freak!" the oldest said clearly frightened.  

            "Then leave," Nagi replied calmly.  "Before I do something that would truly hurt you."

            The older boy made a small cry and quickly ran away.  With that taken care of, Nagi turned to Mamoru and collapsed.  Mamoru was torn between what he should do.  He was a little afraid of the mysterious thing that Nagi did.

            No wonder Nagi was afraid that Mamoru would reject him…

            But to be honest, Mamoru was a little timid.  He wasn't sure what to think.

            And then he made a decision.

            He walked toward Nagi and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He saw that Nagi was trying to look away from him with tears streaming down his face.

            Nagi looked up at Mamoru with a longing in his eyes.  "I'm a freak.  A total, total freak.  And you must hate me."

            Mamoru paused.  "Nagi, I don't hate you."

            Nagi flung Mamoru's hand violently.  "Yes you do!" he screamed with all the emotion he could muster.  "Everyone does!  All because of this stupid power.  I hate it!"

            Mamoru took a deep breath and tried again.  "I don't hate.  I can't hate you.  If I did, how could we be friends forever?"

            Nagi's midnight eyes widened as the meaning of the words hit him.  He looked up at Mamoru.

            With a soft smile that reflected the sun rays from a sunrise, Mamoru explained, "I've always wanted for psychic powers to exist.  One kid in my class called it telekinesis, moving things with your head.  But, now that I've seen it, I'm a little afraid.  I'm honestly afraid."

            Mamoru paused carefully, watching every one of Nagi's reaction as he continued.  "But… but I believe in Nagi.  I believe in you.  I trust you because I know that you're my friend.  I liked you when you told me you didn't have a home.  This isn't any different.  Being friends forever will come with bad things.  But I'll take the bad things with the good.  You helped me with your powers.  It is not all bad.  When I make a promise, I keep them.  Always."

            Nagi didn't know what to say.  But Mamoru's words seemed to comforted more than anything.  Maybe… Maybe…

            Maybe he could believe in Mamoru.

            Like how Mamoru believed in him.

            No matter how bad things were, he could always trust him.

            And he smiled a smile that not only reflected moon light, but also peace and trust.

To be continued…

(1)-  In Japan's schools, they have little or no janitorial services.  The school and everything is cleaned by the students.  So, that's why the schools are always so clean and no trash is left, because that would mean that either the litterer would have to come back and clean up or one of his classmates would.

Again, review.  As I said before, it does cause me to finish.  When you review, please leave your email address and I'll email you when I update next.

Pichachu


	4. Gladiolus: Sincerity

A/N: This story has frustrated me. As a writer, over the last year that I haven't thought of this story, I have matured and become better (check out "Something Worth Protecting" to see my latest efforts). This story... it just makes me so mad because it's so horrible. It was good for two years ago... but now... it falls below what I expect myself. Maybe I'm too hard on myself... who knows. I'm finishing it up, the next chapter will be up 3 weeks from now (so far away because I have 2 college apps to turn in before then...), and it will be the final chapter in the epilogue. Maybe I'll take the time and revamp the entire thing... but I just want to say thank you all for your support and I apologize the year's hiatus. Anyone who wants to help me, feel free to talk to me (I'm not going to bite).

I need to stop my random rambling...

Gladiolus: Sincerity

Mamoru was able to dodge all questions when he arrived home about his dirty clothes and ruffled appearance. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about Nagi's special gift, since it was obvious that Nagi didn't want anyone else to find out.

For Mamoru, he thought he could accept anything about Nagi. The telekinesis didn't bother him at all. If truth be told, Mamoru thought it was awesome.

But not everyone else felt that way.

Mamoru never noticed the way the other kids looked at Nagi.

He never noticed the intense hate that most of society seemed to have for him.

But Nagi always noticed. He never asked to be born with this strange power… Why couldn't the other children see that?

So he stayed all alone. No family whatsoever. No true identity except for the name that he clung so dearly to. Unable to grasp anyone because they never reached for him. Unable to reach out because they would hurt him. So terribly, terribly alone. And all he could do about it was cry.

And then Mamoru came.

He changed the way he viewed friendship. It was no longer an illusion or a mere hope.

It was real.

And then Mamoru changed the way he saw people too. There may be some good in them after all.

But that never changed the way people saw him.

But now, he had a reason to be happy. A reason to ignore them.

And he wanted it to stay that way, always.

"Hey Nagi! What do you want to do today?"

That's how he started everyday.

"I don't know… Whatever you want I guess," he would always answer.

"Oh great! Today, let's go play on the slide! Since there is hardly anyone here, we can go slide down and then try to climb back up it! It'll be so much fun!"

Mamoru was always full of suggestions.

Nagi always went with it.

The thought of the slide scared him a little bit. Out in the open and going up high. If you got stuck you had no where to run… no where to go.

"Come on! While the park is still empty!" Mamoru squealed happily as he grabbed Nagi's hand and dragged to the center of the park.

Mamoru quickly scrambled up the ladder. When he reached the top, he quickly slid down the chute with his arms the air.

Nagi stood frozen in his spot. All he could do was watch.

When Mamoru came back down, he dragged Nagi over to the ladder. "Come on! Let's go down again!"

Mamoru began his scramble up the ladder. And all Nagi could do was stand in the same spot and stare at him.

Mamoru descended a little. "Come on, Nagi! You're missing all the fun down there!"

Mamoru dropped down from the ladder and helped Nagi up part of the way. "Now you have to go the rest of the way," and he added reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm right behind you."

Mamoru's words seemed to give Nagi courage as he finished climbing the rest of the way up.

And the fear hit him like a tidal wave as he felt the adrenaline leak into his system. He stared up at from the height of the slide. He knew that he couldn't turn around. He was stuck. No where to go.

Then Mamoru crept up behind him. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to go down? It's fun! All you need is…" he pushed Nagi slightly causing Nagi to start going down the slide, "a little push!"

At first Nagi was scared to death of the sinking sensation in his stomach, but that lasted for about a half a second as the thrill of the ride overjoyed him, and it ended all too soon for him.

When Nagi reached the bottom, he stayed there a little while, a little sad that the slide was so short. He waited a moment too long, because he felt someone crash into him from behind, knocking him off the slide and into the sand.

Frowning a little from the shock of hitting the ground, Nagi got up quickly and brushed the sand off his body. Mamoru sunshine eyes lit up and waves of sunshine laughter came rolling from him.

At first Nagi was puzzled at what was so funny. Nagi never liked it when other people laughed at him, because then, that meant something bad would happen afterwards.

But Mamoru's laughter was contagious, for before Nagi could notice, his midnight eyes starting lightening a bit, as his sides started to shake. And then a laugh, pure and ringing, came out. At first it sounded a little strange to him since he hadn't laughed in a while, Nagi soon found that he could not stop.

Finally they both collapsed on the sand a little away from the slide, both gasping for breath after laughing so hard. "That was great!" Mamoru gasped. When his breathing calmed down more he added, "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh!"

Nagi just shrugged. "That's because I don't," he said honestly.

"Oh, I see…" Mamoru trailed off.

There was a meaningful silence between the two as they walked a little away from the playground. No words were necessary during this time as the two were absorbed in their own thoughts.

They drifted a little out into an open field, a place where there weren't that many people around. Mamoru plopped down on the damp grass and sighed with contentedly.

The only thing that snapped Mamoru out of his thoughts was Nagi tugging on his shirt, but he brushed it off at first until he saw Nagi's worried look.

And he heard the footsteps approaching. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

Nagi glanced away from the approaching danger. He hoped that maybe he was mistaken that they were coming for him. In fact, he prayed for himself to be wrong.

"Hey, freak!" The shout proved his prayers were not answered.

Nagi looked up ahead of him. There was the kid that tried to beat Omi up. But this time, he brought some other people with him. By the looks of things, he surely hadn't forgotten what Nagi had done to him a few weeks ago.

Nagi heard Mamoru whimper a little, meaning that he felt the same fear as he did.

The bully walked up to Nagi, his friends following a little behind him. "You didn't think I would let you get away with making a fool out of me, did you?"

Nagi looked away from him, unable to say anything.

"What? Are you scared?" the bully said mockingly.

Nagi still didn't say anything. Maybe if he didn't say anything, the problem would just go away.

"You aren't so brave now, are you?" the oldest boy sneered.

Nagi still was silent. And this annoyed the bully more.

"Show me your powers!" the bully hissed harshly.

Nagi's head snapped in the bully's direction and his eyes widened with fear. "Wha- Wha- What do-?" Nagi stammered.

"I said show me your powers!"

"But I- please no! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You do so have an idea of what I'm talking about! You made a fool out of me! All because of your stinkin' powers!"

"Oh come on!" an older kid said behind the bully. "Just leave him alone. Can't you just admit that you tripped and messed up your clothes? This kid has probably nothing to do with it."

The bully turned around. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know ANYTHING! I'll prove it. I'll prove it to you! I'll prove it to all of you!"

"Just leave the poor kid alone," the other boy pleaded.

"NO! I WON'T!" Then he turned to Nagi with an evil smirk on his face. "I'm just going to have to force them out of you, now aren't I?"

Nagi whimpered a little with trepidation. He didn't know what the bully was going to do with him, but he was picturing it being filled with pain.

The bully inched closer and closer to Nagi as if in slow motion. Nagi watched slowly as the smirk on the bully's face grew, giving him more of a sadistic look. The boy grabbed Nagi's arm roughly. "Show me your powers!" he hissed in his ear as he shook Nagi violently.

Nagi's body just stiffened, but he did nothing. Maybe he would leave him alone if he did nothing.

"NOW!" the bully commanded.

Nagi's voice wouldn't work. No sounds could come out of his throat no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was swallow nervously and shake his head with fear.

Obviously frustrated with the lack of results, the boy threw Nagi roughly. "Fine! Be that way!" But to Nagi's dismay, the bully's wide smirk grew even more broad.

Grinning, he whispered, "You may do nothing to me when I threaten you… but what would happen if I decided to threaten your friend, hm?"

Nagi's eyes widened. "Please! Don't!"

The bully must have known that he hit a sore point with Nagi. "Oh you don't like that idea, now, do you?"

Nagi bit his lip, but decided not to say anything.

When he saw the bully lunge at Mamoru, Nagi suddenly felt his eyes grow hot with extreme anger. He couldn't control them at all. Especially when his rage became too great.

All Nagi could feel was an huge release of energy from his body, and then a sudden wave of exhaustion.

He knew exactly what had happened as soon as he saw the larger boy on the ground, unconscious, and the scared looks on everyone else's faces.

And then the whispers came…

"It IS true."

"He wasn't kidding…"

"What a freak!"

But it was obvious that all the negative attention was on him. All the confusion and commotion was caused by him.

It still wasn't known who was the first person to throw the rock at Nagi, but once a hole was punched in the light, darkness soon consumed the group, dragging it more and more into the darkness of night.

Mamoru stood up for his friend. Trying to shield Nagi with his own body, Mamoru cried a little when a stone accidentally hit him on the head. "Stop!" he begged. "Please! He's just a little kid… he's just a little kid."

"Shut up, Takatori!" one kid shouted. "Stay out of the way!"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Mamoru shouted. "Stop it! All of you!"

"He's abnormal! Not like us at all!" another shouted back. "Don't defend filth like him!"

"He's my friend!" Mamoru shouted. "He's always worth defending."

"Don't waste our time! People like him should be locked up away from society. We don't want freaks in our society. Go away, and stay away!"

Hot tears flowed down Nagi's cheeks. Through his exhaustion and pain, he could make out the look of extreme hatred and resentment from the other children's eyes.

He knew this would happen.

He could feel himself being led away slowly by someone and he could hear a distant shout calling, "You're going to regret this, Takatori! Once the psycho throws you against the wall with his powers, you'll be sorry!"

"I'm so sorry, Nagi… I'm so sorry," Mamoru breathed as he comforted Nagi, who's tears were now pouring and sobs became louder.

He held Nagi in a tight embrace and rubbed his back. Mamoru ignored the blooding pouring down his cheek that came from a particularly sharp rock hitting him dangerously close to the temple. Nagi, on the other hand, seemed to be just fine.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Mamoru," Nagi said quietly. "It's me, who should apologize. It's all because of my stupid powers… and you got hurt because of me." More tears streamed from his eyes. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault…"

Mamoru backed away a little so that his perfect sky blue eyes could look right into Nagi's midnight eyes. Nagi tried to look away but he found that he couldn't. "It's not your fault at all Nagi. And defending you is always worth it. I couldn't call myself a friend if I didn't stand up for you."

"But I…"

"I see you for what you are, Nagi! You're so much more than what they think! It just saddens me that they can't see it," Mamoru finished quietly. "You're always worth it, Nagi. You're always worth it."

Nagi just listened.

"I want to be friends with you forever, Nagi. I mean it," Mamoru told him.

This time Nagi smiled despite his tears. "Yes, let's be friends forever."

_Because I believe in you, Mamoru._

_And because of that, I'll believe in us._

_Yes, let's stay friends forever._

_I believe in it._

A/N: As I said before: it's cheesy, and to me, it's a little too sugary. Oh well, that's the point of this story, for it to be sugary sweet... Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get to work on the next chapter.


End file.
